


The Ampersand Files

by MaryLouLeach



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Alpha John, Alpha Lestrade, Alpha Mycroft, Alpha Sherlock, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Angst, Breakups, Canon-Typical Violence, Captain Watson, Cheesy Music, Crushing, Death, Deduction, Domestic Violence, Drinking, Drunken sex, F/F, F/M, Family, Friendship, Gen, Hurt, Kidlock, Kissing, M/M, MULTIPUL RELATIONSHIPS, Male Friendship, Male Slash, Mpreg, Omega John, Omega Lestrade, Omega Mycroft, Omega Sherlock, Omega Verse, Omegaverse, Parentlock, Pregnancy, Prompt Fic, Seduction, Song fic, Songs, Teenlock, Unplanned Pregnancy, Violence, f/f - Freeform, f/m - Freeform, john and sherlock's child/children, lyrics, m/m - Freeform, mummy holmes - Freeform, non-con, parenting, talks of miscarriage, this is why i cant have nice things, this should help with my writer's block
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-06-01 15:15:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6525424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryLouLeach/pseuds/MaryLouLeach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Song fic. Brought on by an anon's prompt. Send me your song tittle and the writer/singer of said song I'll make a quick little story out of it. Inbox me on my Tumblr at Marylousfanfictionspace or inbox me here or ....my email...ect. you know how this goes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wrecking Ball

**Author's Note:**

> this was suggested by an anon, said anon thought it could help with my writer's block. I think it's working lol. I just got back from Comicon. It was awesome. I put some pics on my tumblr. I also picked up some merch...that I'll be sending out to lucky boys and girls.

**_THIS WAS A SONG Prompt LOL WRECKING BALL BY MILEY Cyrus. NOT A FAN BUT THE LYRICS ARE BEAUTIFUL. NOT SO MUCH THE VIDEO. ENJOY LOVELIES…._ **

 

  _ **We clawed we chained our hearts in vain, we jumped never asking why. We kissed I fell under your spell, a love no one could deny.  Don't you ever say I just walked away, I will always want you. I can't live a lie running for my life, I will always want you. I came in like a wrecking ball, I've never hit so hard in love. All I wanted was to break your walls. All you ever did was wreck me.  I came in like a wrecking ball, I just closed my eyes and swung. Left me crashing in a blaze and fall. All you ever did was wreck me. Yeah, You wreck me.**_

_**I put you high up in the sky. And now you're not coming down. It slowly turned, you let me burn. And now we're ashes on the ground. Don't you ever say I just walked away I will always want you. I can't live a lie running for my life. I will always want you.** _

_**I came in like a wrecking ball, I never hit so hard in love. All I wanted was to break your walls. All you ever did was wreck me.  I came in like a wrecking ball, I just closed my eyes and swung. Left me crashing in a blazing fall, all you ever did was wreck me. Yeah you wreck me.** _

_**I never meant to start a war, I just wanted you to let me in. And Instead of using force , I guess I should have let you win.  I never meant to start a war I just wanted you to let me in. I guess I should have let you win. Don't you ever say I just walked away I will always want you.** _

_**Yeah you wreck me.** _

_**-WRECKING BALL Miley Cyrus** _

 

John stands in the dark of a hospital room, his blue eyes distant. His concentration is far from whatever scenes play out on the side walk below the stone building. Somewhere in his head he hears the echo of his screams and the thud of a body hitting cement. Blood, darkest crimson spilling, and staining. The pool was so real the scent of his mates blood had been overwhelming, the sudden breaking of their bond, like a string pulled tight then slowly sawed at until it frayed and split. It had knocked the wind from John’s very lungs, nearly killing him and the life that grew unknowingly within. Had it not been for said life john was sure he would have died. And that was proof of his mates love , or lack there of.

The thoughtless breaking of a bond. It had been easily done and without second thought to John’s well being. His fucking breaking heart. He is wearing his blue stripped shirt, his arm in a sling. The omega takes a breath, unsteadily he turns fully towards the large picture window. Up until now he had only been partially facing. 

 “Don't talk. ” he manages, his voice hoarse but unquestionably steady. He is looking at the reflection of a ghost in the clear glass of the window. Not ready to face him, even after all these years. He notes sadly the sun has nearly set, the shadows dance across the buildings near by.

 “Just Listen. I deserve that much. ” John doesn’t wait for the Alpha’s permission. Having vowed long ago to never wait for it, from any Alpha. This one was no different from the others. “This is my fault. I pursued you. You never wanted this-me. I came in like a wrecking ball. I put you on such a fucking pedestal. Like you were so unobtainable. I actually thought you were better than me. That I should be glad with whatever you were willing to give me. ”

 “I did this for you John…for us. You must see that. I didn't have a choice he was going to kill you. I couldn’t live with a threat against you, hanging over our heads. I had to end it. Not just him but his very empire! Eliminating any further actions! Please will you look at me? Just please! Don't walk away from us!” 

“Me? You selfish bastard! Don't you say its me walking away! I’ve always wanted you! I wanted to break the walls you had built! You kept everyone out. Pushed people back, distancing yourself. I thought I was different, I thought I had broken through. I hadn’t.”

 “John-you are the only one I've ever loved. You can see that. You of all people should be able to see it?” 

The familiar condescending tone hit John’s frayed nerves harder than any slap. 

 “All you’ve ever done is wreck me! You left! You burned us! I will always want you, you idiot! But I wont be left behind, I wont be a second thought. You say you did this, this act. You did it for me? So this war was my fault? I should have never made you notice me. I wanted to tear down your defenses these walls you erected. I was a fool thinking i made progress.” 

 “John. I love you! Please look at me.” The Alpha’s plea would have any omega whimpering in response but john had to be strong. three long years with a broken bond had taught him to be strong. Instead he growled and hissed. 

 “ You should have let me in. Too much is on the line now. You made your decision and I must make mine. I loved you. I really believed that because you treated me like your equal, I might actually have a place in your heart. Stupid me. You couldn’t even trust me to know you were alive. Instead you went off on your own. You should have let me in. Well you were right Sherlock Holmes.” 

John hated how his voice wavered saying his ex bond mates name. Hated how his free hand clinched into a tight fist at his side.  “Alone does protect us. Goodbye.” 

 John turned to look this Alpha in the eyes. Ignoring the way his own mouth went dry and his heart pounded as if wishing to explode from his chest. His whole being wanting to be closer to the man that had been absent for three years. He couldn’t let him back, it wasn’t just _**his**_ heart on the line anymore. The run in with a knife wielding assassin was just a reminder of the dangers that followed the man. John couldn't be apart of that world. Sherlock Holmes wasn't his anymore, and John couldn't allow the erratic unpredictable bastard into his life. 

 “Daddy!” A small voice broke the tension of the hospital room. 

 “Sig!” John hear his sister’s familiar voice, he heard her intake of breath and sudden growl in anger and surprise. John’s dark haired pup was clinging to his leg. Demanding attention and reassurance.

 “Harry! Not now. I ll explain-”

 “You have some fucking nerve! ” she swore staring towards the Alpha who was standing wide eyed an frozen all focus now on the small child hugging John’s left leg. 

 “John-” Sherlock stepped forward wanting answers that his mind already deduced. His heart was denying the truth that was so plainly written. 

 “Daddy. Who’s he?” The child stared up at the tall dark haired Alpha in the long coat with a sad face. The boy was suspicious and he glared at Sherlock. 

 “ He is nobody Sigerson. Just someone that used to know your dead papa. But we are going home you and I. He will not be visiting or stopping by.” John took his son’s small hand and pushed his taller blond sister towards the door. Harry shot several glares over her shoulder but ultimately followed her brother’s lead. 

“I suppose you can fill me in on the way home” Sherlock heard the blond Alpha grumble leaving him in a state of shock.

_**“You should have let me in.”**_ John’s words stung more than ever. He was back, Moriarty’s empire was done-shattered and forever broken. He expected John to return to him, understanding and forgiving. This wasn't what he thought. And the child? John had a pup? He had a son? Sherlock was a father? He had a son he didn’t know, would perhaps never get the chance to. 

 Moriarty had said he would cut the heart out of the consulting detective, the mad man had said that he would burn him. Now, as Sherlock stood watching his family leave that room without another word, the realization that his dead enemy had done just that nearly brought the man to his knees. The heart from his chest had been taken, he could feel nothing but pain.


	2. SAIL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sail
> 
> This is how I show my love, I made it in my mind because, I blame it on my A.D.D. baby. This is how an angel dies, I blame it on my own sick pride. Blame it on my A.D.D baby.
> 
>  
> 
> Sail. Sail. Sail. Sail.
> 
>  
> 
> Maybe I should cry for help, maybe I should kill myself. Blame it on my A.D.D. baby. Maybe I’m a different breed. Maybe I’m not listening. So blame it on my A.D.D. baby. Sail.
> 
>  
> 
> Sail. Sail. Sail.
> 
>  
> 
> -Awolnation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for suggesting this one!

 

  
  


Sherlock stood there on the edge, looking down, the stage was set. Like all good ships the sails needed to be unfurled. He had already shown his flag, and Moriarty the fool thought he was going to win. It wasn’t what John thought,  _ pride _ . No. Sherlock was doing this for John, for the family they’d made for themselves. That’s what John said they were, Mrs. Hudson, and Lestrade. They were family, unlike the kind Sherlock had grown up with. Lestrade wasn’t like Mycroft, he wasn’t like mummy or father.  Lestrade didn’t try to control Sherlock, he only wanted him to be less impulsive. Wanted him to be more, Sherlock still didnt understand what  _ more _ was. He did know that Greg Lestrade was a good man, a good Alpha and he didn’t deserve to be gunned down like some stray dog. Sherlock would not, he could not let that happen, not to Greg, not to Mrs. Hudson and definitely not to John. 

 

Mrs. Hudson and her nurturing instincts, it was a shame the old Omega was childless, any child would be lucky to be raised by such a woman. Mycroft pretended to loath her doating and the habit of making one eat before leaving her presence. Fatcroft could never say no to cake or biscuits and Mrs. Hudson did make the best pastries. He never did get over the fact that Mrs. Hudson had reduced the rent to allow Sherlock to move in. Mycroft had wanted Sherlock to move into his home in the wealthy boring district. 

 

“Come on Sherlock. What will it be?” Moriarty taunted from behind him. “You die, or they die? Come on my dear. Let’s go together.”

 

Sherlock turned hearing the gun firing before the scene registered in his genius mind. The brain matter, the pool of blood staining the roof around the body of James Moriarty. Omega. Insane, Sherlock obsessed MANIAC.  He knew the assassins were watching, Moriarty wasnt the run of the mill idiot self proclaimed mastermind. The Omega was an evil genius, he had contingency plans, he had plan z’s to his plan b’s. 

 

He called himself to focus, his next words, his next move would need to be correct. Damn James Moriarty for bringing Sherlock to this point. The madman had pushed and trapped Sherlock like a chess piece, distracted by the Game and the chase Sherlock lost track of the moves being made. Now he was here on the roof top, clutching his mobile. The days behind him, all those days and months spent with John. His John, always his John. It had been magical, unexpected and Sherlock had never known home like this before. John was home he was welcoming, warm, grounding and so perfect. 

 

How had Sherlock allowed himself to be detoured, and so distracted! How did he allow himself to be pushed into these frantic and cruel decisions?

 

He sent the quick text to Mycroft, everyone was in play, he stepped to the roof’s ledge. Maybe he should feel more broken about this, should feel more reluctance to what he was about to do. Severing a bond with this action wasn’t an easy choice. However here he was ready to make it without a second thought. Perhaps The Woman had been correct, he was a different breed altogether. He wasn’t human. 

 

However if he was truly thought to be an Angel he would show the underground crime ring just the opposite today this was how and Angel would die. And when it was all said and done he would return to his John and reclaim what was his.

 

He hit call on his mobile, John’s number flashed across the screen. This was how Sherlock would show his love, he had made it in his mind. 

  
He wasn’t listening to John, he had to cut him off, couldn’t let his pleas to move him. He stepped from the ledge arms flailing, no distractions. John would live, Lestrade would live and Mrs. Hudson would live. Sherlock would set off on this adventure alone. He alone would set sail. 


End file.
